Moon and Sun
by SophiaandPan
Summary: When two kits show up in Lightningclan, everything changes. Sunkit and Moonkit each have special powers, unlike anything the clan had ever seen. This is their story.
1. Prologue

A full moon shone brightly on the starry night. Shining warriors from Starclan gathered around a small pool of water. A big golden tom sat next to a silvery she cat.

"Moon and Sun will save the clans," the silvery she cat mewed.  
"Yes," the golden tom agreed.

"I see a dark future, but they can face it will courage and bravery." the golden tom mewed.

"And we will guide them every step of the way." the silver she cat mewed.

"I'm coming with you, Silvercloud." a dark brown tabby tom mewed to the silver she cat.

"No." Silvercloud replied firmly. "Me and Goldenfur will. They _are_ our daughters." she mewed.

"May Starclan go with them," the brown tabby mewed. And at that, all of the starry warriors disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1

Me and my sister, Moonkit sat in the nursery with our foster mother, Redflower. Our parents were killed by badgers four moons ago and we wandered into Lightningclan territory. We are now members of the clan.  
"Can we go and play with Lillykit? Please!" Moonkit complained. Lillykit was Moonkit's calico furred friend.

"Oh alright. But don't leave camp!" Redflower mewed.

"We won't!" Moonkit promised. "C'mon Sunkit!" she added.

"Okay okay!" I mewed, leaving the nursery with her.

Moonkit had a pretty silver tabby pelt and light blue eyes. I remember our mom, Silvercloud looking exactly like her. I have a golden tabby pelt and yellowish eyes. Goldenpelt, our dad, looked like me. Lillykit was waiting outside for us. I didn't really like Lillykit that much, but she was Moonkit's best friend. My best friend was Stripekit, who was also waiting.

"Hi Sunkit." Stripekit mewed to me. "Hi Stripekit." I said. Stripekit was a gray tom with black stripes and blue eyes. He is really nice and I'm glad to have him as my best friend.

"Let's play leader!" he said. I smiled. He always knew just what I wanted to play. "I'm Sunstar! The leader of Sunclan!" I mewed. "And, you are invading my territory!" Stripekit mewed.

Me and Stripekit played until sunhigh and then we got tired. Me and him went over to the fresh kill pile. We got a mouse and shared it. Lillykit and Moonkit were still playing by the nursery entrance.

"I can't wait to be an apprentice!" Stripekit mewed after he finished.

"Me neither!" I mewed.

"I wonder what kind of cool stuff we get to do." Stripekit said.

"Yeah. I bet we get to learn how to fight and hunt and stuff!" I said excitedly.

"I want to do that now!" Stripekit said.

"Me too!" I replied.

He whispered something to me that made my ears perk up. He asked me if I wanted to sneak out of camp and hunt!

Then we could bring back so much fresh kill that Jaystar, (our leader) would have to make us apprentices sooner! It was a great idea! I nodded excitedly.

"Let's wait until Moonkit and Lillykit look away." I whispered.

He nodded.

We waited a few more moments until Stripekit whispered, "Now!"

We ran side by side toward the camp entrance. We made it out! We walked through the forest together. This was great! We were off on an adventure together!

I was so happy! This was awesome! Me and Stripekit, side by side, hunting for the first time! We wanted to go far away from camp in case someone saw us. All of a sudden I saw a HUGE squirrel eating a nut facing the other way. It was almost as big as me! I crept up on it like I imagined warriors doing and as soon as I was close enough I lashed out my paw. I bit it's neck and killed it. I smiled.

"Well done!" Stripekit mewed.

"It was my first ca-" I mewed but he quieted me by putting his tail tip over my mouth. Another moment later he returned with a big mouse in his jaws. "Wow!" I commented.

"Let's bury our prey and get it on the way back." Stripekit mewed.

"Okay." I agreed.

We buried the prey and continued on our way. I was creeping up on a mouse when I smelled something familiar. I paused to scent the air and this time I recognised it. It was Jaystar, our leader! I whirled around to see him and a whole patrol of warriors coming our way.

"He doesn't look too happy," I thought, referring to Jaystar.

"Where have you been!?" he meowed angrily when he got near us. He was a big dark gray tom with piercing ice blue eyes.

"Mouse-dung!" I thought.  
"Here it comes, the huge scolding." I whispered very, very quietly to Stripekit.


	3. Chapter 2

"Oh no..." I thought.

My adopted father, Lionbreeze was on the patrol too! He was a big light brown tabby with yellow eyes.

And if he was mad, ohhh-you don't want to see him mad!

Lucky for us, he was mad. No, no, let's restate that.

He was furious.

I looked at my paws. "We were going hunting," I murmured.

"But it was my idea! I thought of it! I made her go, it wasn't her fault!" Stripekit backed me up.

Jaystar glared at us.

"I don't care who's idea it was, you could have been killed! As soon as you went missing, Ruffledpelt reported he saw a fox set when he was hunting! The scent was fresh too!" Jaystar hissed.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, not meaning it at all. I examined my paws but I still felt his cold, ice blue gaze glaring and us.

"Sorry catches no prey!" he mewed

.  
"Actually, it does!" Stripekit exclaimed and darted away. I giggled. He returned with my huge squirrel and his huge mouse.

"See?" he mewed as he set them down. "Sunkit caught this squirrel and I caught the mouse!"

As furious as Jaystar was, he still looked impressed. "Were these your first catches?" he mewed.

I nodded. "Yep." Stripekit meowed.

"Impressive, but not enough to get you off the hook." Jaystar mewed, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You two are confined to the nursery for half a moon. Maybe that will teach you not to go wandering off." he finished.  
I let out a sigh of relief. I was expecting more punishment than that. Way more.

We'd gotten way more lots of times.

Actually, I wasn't planning on telling you this but...

Me and Stripekit did this a lot. Well, not go hunting. This was our first time doing that... I mean, getting into trouble. We get into trouble a lot. And when I say a lot I mean A LOT! One time, we hid mouse bile in the elders fresh kill. They were so angry! That was so much fun! Anyway, we started to walk back to camp.

I stared at the nursery wall. It was a small cave with the floor lined with moss and feathers. All of the dens were. Redflower had just finished saying how misbehaved I was, and how disappointed she was in me. But I didn't care, it didn't matter. Stripekit and I had a bit of fun and that was all that counted. For me at least. I made a small ball of moss, and then flung it at Stripekit who was busy talking to his mother, Lavenderfur.

He whirled around and smiled. Then he flung it back at me. I purposely missed and it hit Stripekit's sister, Gemkit. Vavenderfur and Gemkit both had gray pelts with an odd lavender tinge to them, and lavender eyes.  
Gemkit smiled and tossed it back to Stripekit. Soon we had all of the kits in the clan playing; Me, Stripekit, Gemkit, Moonkit, Lillykit, Rabbitkit, Poolkit and Whitekit.

We were all having good fun, until a furious yowl sounded from outside the nursery. "FOX! FOX IN THE CAMP!"

I gasped and ran out of the nursery, ignoring Redflower's yowls of protest.

Stripekit sped out after me, followed by Moonkit. I hissed, summoned up all of my strength and took a great flying leap at the fox. I clawed it's eyes while I was on it's head. Moonkit chomped down on the fox's tail while other warriors attacked it's sides. I bite hard on the creature's large, furry ear and tore it off.

I felt like a warrior in Lionclan!

Stripekit bit off the fox's other ear and one of the warriors killed it with a bite to the neck. I smiled. I hadn't even noticed the small scratch on my leg that had a trickle of blood coming out of it.

As soon as I walked back into the nursery Redflower started to scold me and Moonkit but then she noticed the scratch on my leg. She gasped and rushed me to the medicine cat den even though I insisted I was fine. It didn't even hurt. Diamondpelt, out medicine cat examined my cut. She told Redflower it was no big deal, just a little scratch but Redflower demanded her to "Heal my kit right now!"

Diamondpelt agreed gruffly, rolling her eyes and muttering something under her breath that I didn't catch. She licked the cut clean and said I was good to go. We went back into the nursery and Moonkit and I completely ignored our mother's lecture about how dangerous and stupid it was of us to go outside of the nursery and try to fight the fox.

Instead I stared hard at Moonkit's head.

All of a sudden, I felt a strong tugging, and I was pulled into blackness.

I strained hard to try and see, but there was only blackness, all surrounding me.  
I was definitely not in the nursery anymore because I couldn't even feel anything under my paws. In fact, it didn't even feel like I had paws! It was like I was nothing! I felt lighter than air. I tried to move my mouth to talk, but there was nothing there, no mouth, no nothing just complete blackness and silence. Was I dead? I wanted to wail in terror and when I tried, I couldn't. What was happening?

When I was just starting to loose it, I felt solid ground beneath my paws and a vision appeared. I was standing on long, beautiful moorland, full of flowers and those fluffy weeds. I hid in some flowers because two cats were approaching.

But to my surprise the cats that were coming were Moonkit and Whitekit. Whitekit was a white tom with amber eyes. Their tails were twined and they were purring. Moonkit liked Whitekit?

I blinked in confusion.  
Where was I? Moonkit and Whitekit still hadn't spotted me. I flattened myself down as much as I could. Suddenly, Whitekit disappeared into thin air and Moonkit ran over to me obviously seeing me. I was about to say something but I felt a strong tugging like before and I was pulled into the terrible blackness again.

But this time it lasted about two heartbeats and then I opened my eyes and gasped. I was back in the nursery.


	4. Chapter 3

I looked around and there was a small group of cats making a circle around me. I was laying on the ground, and I got up slowly.

"Are you okay?" Redflower asked, pushing to the front of the crowd.

"Fine, mom. Really! Erm... What happened exactly?" I mewed, getting up.

"You fainted!" Stripekit exclaimed.

"I did?" I mewed. He nodded.

"C'mon, you're coming right to the medicine cat den!" Redflower mewed, scooping me up by my scruff.

"Hey, put me down!" I yowled.

Redflower said no through a mouthful of my fur. She put me down as soon as we got to the medicine cat den.

Diamondpelt groaned, "What now? Ugh, don't even tell me! SPARROWPAW!"

A young tortoiseshell she cat with vivid amber eyes appeared at the entrance of the den with a mouthful of herbs in her jaws. She set them down. "Yes?" she asked.

This was Sparrowpaw, the medicine cat apprentice. She was kind and gentle, unlike Diamondpelt who was impatient and rough. But Diamondpelt was getting older, so it wasn't her fault she was getting grouchy.

"Redflower thinks her kit is hurt. AGAIN." Diamondpelt growled.

"That's not true!" Redflower argued. "She fainted! All of the queens and kits saw, ask any one of them!"

"I'm going to gather herbs." Diamondpelt announced irritably.

"Don't worry Redflower, we'll fix her right up." Sparrowpaw mewed in her calm, sweet voice.

"Are you feeling any pain sweetums?" she asked me. Now that I thought of it, my head hurt a lot but I hadn't realized it until now.

"My head hurts a little." I mewed.

"Ok lie down- yes that's it..."Sparrowpaw mewed.

"Point to where it hurts with your tail."

I stretched my head back and pointed to where it hurt with my tail.

"Oh I see... No broken bones, that's good..." Sparrowpaw murmured to herself.

"Hm... Maybe you hit your head when you fell?" she suggested.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Do you feel dizzy at all?" she asked me.

"Not really," I mewed.

"Well I can give you poppy seeds for the pain, and oh you should get some rest." Sparrowpaw decided.

She walked to the back of the den and returned with some poppy seeds on a leaf.

I looked at them in disgust but I licked them up anyway.

"Okay, now get some rest and don't be getting into any more trouble!" Sparrowpaw mewed jokingly.

I smiled and me and Redflower walked out of the den. As soon as I entered the nursery all of the kits showered me with questions, but I ignored all of them. I was feeling tired... Very tired... I fell asleep within moments. The sun was going down anyway.

I awoke the next morning to find peace and quiet. A perfect start to the day.

Moonkit was only awake, and I padded over to her.

"Hey Moonkit." I said with a yawn.

"Oh hi Sunkit." my sister greeted me, her light blue eyes glimmering in the early sunlight.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly did happen yesterday?" Moonkit mewed.

I sighed. "Okay. First, I was just staring at your head. Then all of a sudden I felt a sort of...." I searched for the right words.

"Tugging at my paws," I decided. Moonkit nodded for me to go on.

"And then all I saw was blackness and I felt like I was nothing! Just blackness all around me.... It was creepy! I wasn't breathing or anything, but I wasn't dead. I think I was air...." I continued.

Moonkit looked puzzled but nodded again.

"Then just when I thought I was about to totally loose my mind, I was in a pretty flower field and there were you and Whitekit. I hid in some flowers and watched. You were... You were in love!" I mewed.

Moonkit blushed stronger than I had ever seen anyone blush in my life.

"And then, the blackness came back for a little bit, and then I was back in the nursery." I mewed.

"It was the most insane thing that ever happened to me!" I finished.

Moonkit suddenly stopped blushing and looked dead serious.

"Sunkit, do you know what this means!? _I _was thinking of nothing when you were in the blackness, then I... Well, you know... thought about me and Whitekit. And then I was thinking about nothing again!" Moonkit mewed.

"So, what are you trying to say?" I asked, still confused.

"Sunkit, I think you can read minds."

"Read minds?" I repeated.

"Well, it only makes sense!" Moonkit insisted.

"I mean, how else could that happen? Maybe it's a sign from Starclan... Hm...." Moonkit mewed and started to mutter to herself.

"Listen Moonkit, we'll talk later. I have to wake up Stripekit. Oh look, Lillykit is getting up. See you later. Bye the way, don't tell anyone about what we just talked about." I mewed.

Moonkit nodded and then her and Lillykit walked out of the nursery together. I walked over to where Stripekit was curled up with his sister, Gemkit and prodded him with my paw. He didn't move. I prodded him harder and he muttered something about fresh-kill coming to attack him.

"Stripekit!" I whispered.

His eyes flew open and he shouted "HELP! THE VOLE GOT ME!!!"

"Stripekit shut up! You'll wake up everyone from here to Midnightclan at this rate!" I whispered.

"Sorry." he muttered.

I quickly explained everything that me and Moonkit had talked about and how she thought I could read minds.

The good thing about Stripekit was he could be playfull and funny sometimes, but he could be very serious when he wanted to be. Luckily, he was taking me seriously.

"Well, the only way to test that is to try it again. Try to do the same thing you did with Moonkit, only to me." Stripekit said matter-of-factly.

"It isn't that simple, I had to get into a certain state of mind sort of..." I said.

Stripekit gave me a look that clearly said "Well try to get into that state of mind mouse-brain!"

I nodded. I relaxed and sat down. I began to stare hard at Stripekit's face. "Concentrate." I thought.

It worked! I felt a tugging at my paws just like last time and, ugh, the blackness again. But this time instead of hearing nothing, I heard Stripekit's voice echoing around the darkness.

"Hello? Sunkit this is Stripekit thinking! I am thinking this! Can you hear me? If so, I think you are reading my mind! La la la la la!" Stripekit's voice said.

I wanted to giggle but I couldn't; I was nothing.

I concentrated again, felt the tugging, and then I was back in the nursery.

My eyes flew open and Stripekit was standing over me. I had fainted again.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry if I'm rushing it a little. Just read and review, and be honest! **

"Are you okay?" Stripekit mewed.

I got up. "Yeah." I replied.

"What was I thinking?" he asked.

"You said, 'Hello? Sunkit! This is Stripekit! You are reading my mind! La la la la la la la!" I said and giggled.

Stripekit's eyes widened. "Then you really can read minds," he muttered.

I just stared at him.

"The only problem is you faint when you do it. You have to learn how to do it without fainting." Stripekit explained like he was a professional.

But, he was right.

All that day I practiced reading cats' minds. Not cats I didn't like, just random cats who were sitting still. Soon I had mastered it and could read minds on command. I told Moonkit this and she was amazed.

After a few days I had stopped fainting when I read them and I could do it standing up with my eyes open. It was amazing. And no one even knew what I could do except for Stripekit and Moonkit. They were my best friends and they were good at keeping secrets.

The days whirled past and soon it was leaf-fall. The leaves were changing colors and there was the wonderful smell of the new season in the air.

I woke up that morning and read Redflower's mind a little. (she was awake.)

She was thinking of nothing so I stopped reading her mind. I was about to complain about wanting to go outside on this beautiful day but then I realized something.

Me and Stripekit's punishment was over! Yippie!  
I woke up Stripekit roughly and told him this. Pretty soon we were running wildly around camp screaming, "It's over!" a million times.

Jaggedtalon and Skysoul (the elders) grouched out of their den and yowled at us to be quiet but we kept running around the camp, just not saying anything anymore.

After a long time we got tired and walked over to the fresh-kill pile, panting and out of breath. I picked a mouse and Stripekit picked a vole. We ate and then I read Stripekit's mind. I was in darkness again and Stripekit was saying, "Hi Sunkit. I see you and I know that look on your face. You're reading my mind!"

I stopped reading his mind and grinned at him.

The next day was me and Moonkit's birthday. Well, it wasn't our real birthday; just the day we arrived in Lightningclan. Stripekit woke me with a plump vole swinging from his jaws. He gave it to me and I ate it. Lillykit gave Moonkit a plump mouse. I walked outside with Moonkit, Stripekit, and Lillykit.

I batted at a leaf as it slowly drifted down to the ground. I stalked it and pounced on it like I was hunting. We all made a huge pile of leaves and jumped into it. It was so much fun. That day was so great I wouldn't even guess what would happen next.

I walked into the nursery with Lilykit, Stripekit and Moonkit at about sunset. We laid down. Redflower's nest was empty.

"Must be hunting." I thought.

Stripekit offered to get me some fresh-kill and he did. He returned with a look of such dread that I thought I might cry when I looked at him. He wasn't carrying fresh-kill either.

"S-sun-k-kit, M-moon-k-kit? You m-might w-want t-to c-come o-outside." Stripekit studdered.

I shot Moonkit a look of panic. We both ran outside and the sight made my stomach flip unpleasantly. There, in the middle of camp was our foster mother, Redflower.

Dead.


End file.
